Dragon Ball
Dragon Ball is the first of the current four Dragon Ball series. It is created by Akira Toriyama, the manga started in 1984, ended in 1988, while the Anime adaptation started in 1986 and ended in 1989. The anime contained 153 episodes, while the Manga contained 16 volumes. 'Emperor Pilaf Saga' The Beginning A young monkey-tailed boy named Goku lived out in the woods alone with his Grandfather Gohan. One day his Grandfather ends up passing on, to which Goku doesn't know the truth behind. He ends up meeting a young teenaged girl by the name of Bulma, who together they go on a quest for seven mystical Dragon Balls which can summon a Eternal Dragon to grant someone any wish. Along the way they befriend more people, who at first aren't so nice towards them. Bulma and Goku on their journey together come along a talking sea turtle, who they decide to postpone their own journey, to help it back home. The turtle's owner turned out to be a great martial artist, Master Roshi, who while very perverted, was very smart. Along with the dragon ball Goku had originally thanks to his Grandfather, they received another due to Bulma's lewd transaction with the Turtle Hermit. Goku was given the Flying Nimbus, a cloud that could take someone anywhere, but only as long as said person was pure of heart. Aru Village As mere days pass, the two end up in Aru Village, a place constantly attacked by a shape-shifting being named Oolong. The shape-shifter had kidnapped the girls of the village, and after Bulma's discovery of an elder woman containing a dragon ball, Goku was forced to disguise himself as Oolong's next target, Pocawatha (a young girl living in Aru Village). Their plan fails and Goku is forced to face off in combat against the shape-shifter, upon defeat it was discovered his true form was a pig, and he gave up the location of the daughters. Goku and Bulma received another Dragon Ball and continued onward, along with their new forced companion Oolong. Diablo Desert The trio of Goku, Bulma, and Oolong make their way into Diablo Desert, where the heat eventually overtakes them, during the overbaring heat, they are ambushed by a desert bandit named Yamcha, and his sidekick Puar. Goku and Yamcha get into a fight, and we see Yamcha's signature Wolf Fang Fist for the first time. Before Oolong gives up, Goku fights back until Bulma wakes back up, scaring off Yamcha as it is revealed he has a fear of women. Yamcha overhears a conversation about Shenron, and learn about the Dragon Balls aswell. The next day Yamcha and Goku have a rematch, Yamcha surrenders and secretly places a tracker in a car he gave to them. Fire Mountain The group travels onward, to a place known as Fire Mountain, for it contains the sixth Dragon Ball. It was known it wouldn't be an easy task from the beginning, as Oolong informed them of the legends of the Ox-King. Goku and the Ox-King ended up fighting, where Goku was overpowered, until he used the Flying Nimbus. Upon noticing the Nimbus, the Ox-King sent his daughter Chi-Chi and Goku to go retrieve the Bansho Fan from Master Roshi, the Ox King as well as Grandpa Gohan's Martial Arts Master. The two traveled over to Master Roshi's island, only to discover he threw out the Fan long ago, but he said if he could touch Bulma's breasts, he'd put the fire out with his own technique. As they got back to the mountain, Roshi revealed his top technique, the Kamehameha Wave, and destroyed the mountain. Bulma located the sixth Dragon Ball, Goku attempted to copy Roshi, only to destroy the car provided to them by Yamcha. The Ox-King being grateful, gave them a new car, Chi-Chi asked Goku if they would ever see each other again, to which he said yes. Rabbit Mob The group stops at a nearby town to fill up he gas in their car, while there people noticed everyone was afraid of Bulma because of her Bunny Costume. The reason being she was mistaken as a member of the local gang, known as Rabbit Mob. When they meet back up, they notice two members bullying some of the villagers, Goku quickly dealt with them, as their boss came. Monster Carrot, leader of the Rabbit Mobs, turned Bulma into a carrot, and then proceeded to threaten Goku not to move, or he'd eat Bulma. The duo of Yamcha and Puar who had been following Goku and crew, decided to temporarily switch sides and beat Monster Carrot. Puar, using his shape-shifting abilities stole the carrot, while Goku and Yamcha fought Monster Carrot. Monster Carrot became scared as Puar turned into him, threatening to touch him. Monster Carrot turned Bulma back to normal, and was tied up alongside his minions. Emperor Pilaf (Part 1) A small blue-skinned man going by the name Emperor Pilaf, had also been searching for the Mystical Dragon's Balls (Yes I typed it that way for fun). Pilaf had two assistants, Shu, a small foxish man, and Mai, a beautiful foot-soldier. They tried many times, but failed continously to steal the Balls from Goku. One more trick managed to work though, as they used sleeping gas to knock them out, and steal their balls. In quick haste, Pilaf hurringly summons the Eternal Dragon, Shenron. As Pilaf goes to make his wish, Oolong jumps in at the last moment, making his own wish, the most comfortable women's panties in the world. Shenron grants Oolong's wish, vanishes, and the Dragon Balls rise up into the sky, all going in seven different ways, never to be used again for a year. Pilaf then, angry, imprisons the heroes. (Part 2) While still imprisoned, Goku tells the story of his Grandfather, and his death. He tells that a terrible beast crushed him during the night of a full moon. As he finishes his story, Goku notices a full moon, which then causes him to lose full control and become a giant ape-like creature. A Ape-Goku destroys the castle, as Pilaf and minions escape. The group attempted to stop Goku's rampage, and did so by using Puar as a pair of scissors to cut off Goku's tail, resulting in him changing back to his child form. As morning breaks, Goku wakes and has no memories of the event. The gang then realized Goku had killed his own Grandfather, though it was in agreeance with them all never to tell Goku, to protect his spirit. Goku awakens without his tail, and Oolong gives him his pants back. Goku retrieves his Power Pole as Bulma and Yamcha become boyfriend and girlfriend. Bulma gives Goku the Dragon Radar, so he can retrieve his Grandfather's ball again in a year, Goku seperates from the group to train under Master Roshi. '21st World Martial Arts Tournament Saga'